gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
Kenichi
For the little brat from Violence Jack Evil Town see Kinichi A male human from Violence Jack Harlem Bomber of the Violence Jack universe who is hetero for a woman. He was the fiancee to Mari but after the apocalypse thing he didn't see her again...until Violence Jack shows up. Before the start of the OAV, he was saved from wild dogs by Harlem Bomber and became the captain of his royal guard(whatever that means). While looking for Jack, his chopper goes by Mari/Yumi but they don't know its him so they hide from him and he leaves without seeing them. After landing, Laser tells Kenichi that he(Ken) was late and complains that sending all those yakuza/biker gang members to get one dude is useless and stoopid(Jean-Claude Van Damme was one man and look at him). Later, He's flying his chopper by the lust camp and notices Mari about to get...Yuried...by Rose and he rams his choper into the skyscraper and Wacks the S/M guards and says he will take Mari. But Rose says no and whips him! He uses a chair on her whip to knock Rose over! Ken is aboot to wack Rose but Mari says no(even though she did not say anything about the S/M guards he iced) and Ken/Mari/Yumi go down an elevator as Rose puts out a wanted thing over the P.A.! Ken tells them to escape after dark but Mari convinces him to go with them after noticing that Ken changed(kinda like Ken in Hokuto No Ken after getting penetrated by his best friend) and Yumi goes off to tell Harlem Bomber/Rose where they are! Harlem Bomber says they will be executed but then, Laser somehow messages him and tells him he(Laser) wants to torch Trench Town to flush Jack out(they don't have TV but they have something to communicate over semi-long distances?). Bomber says he doesn't care how many innocent people get wacked and gives Laser the OK to do it. Bomber tells Ken to kill Jack and he will let them go. Mari is surprized that Ken is willing to kill despite how he wacked the S/M guards(not in that way) and tryed to wack Rose. After Trench Town is toasted and Jack wacked the guys, Kenichi chases after Jack and chucks a knife in Jack's eye. Jack yanks it out(thats what he said) and walks past Ken Who wonders why is lives(like Krillin from DBZ). By the time Ken gets back to the lust camp/Bomber base/castle, Jack has killed Rose and her mask lands right infront of him. Later, right when Ken finds Mari/Yumi, Yumi dies and they go to the roof to get away from the fire the castle was on. He is surprized to find out that Jack helps people when Mari says he helped her and they try to escape in a chopper. When Jack is getting owned by Bomber, Mari wants to help but Ken says no since a twister is coming(but she throws him a rope anyway). Jack uses it to save himself and then uses it to chuck the chopper at Harlem Bomber, which causes Ken/Mari to fly out...and kills ken somehow. He was voiced by Keiichi Nanba who was Andy Bogard in the King of Fighters Games, Chaos in Battle Arena Toshinden games, Bat/Barty/Batou/Bateau in Fist of the North Star 2(the teen/adult Version), Hans Christian Andersen in Flint: The Time Detective, General Septem in Gundam Wing, Zoisite and Melvin in Sailor Moon, Pisces Aphrodite; Poseidon/Julian Solo in Saint Seiya, Leozack/LeoKaiser in Transformers Victory, and a buncha guys I G1 transformers. Category:Anime Characters Category:Violence Jack Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased